


What Sharp Teeth You Have

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Biting, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby keeps her teeth to herself. Regina and Emma absolutely do not do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sharp Teeth You Have

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [All Bingo](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "biting/sucking", for [Red Swan Queen Week](http://heckyeahredswanqueen.tumblr.com/tagged/rsqweek), prompt "bitten", and for [The Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2142405#cmt2142405) "Ruby/Any, marking".

When it comes to sex, Ruby tends to be very careful about her teeth. It may or may not be an unnecessary precaution - as far as she’s aware, she needs to be transformed for the bite to turn anybody else into a werewolf, and she certainly used her teeth in the bedroom before the curse broke with no ill effects. But she’s not willing to take the chance.

One werewolf in a relationship is complicated enough, especially when there’s also an ex-Evil Queen and a Saviour in the mix.

So Ruby can’t bite anyone, _won’t_ bite anyone, even if sometimes the urge to do so makes her teeth _itch_. Like when she’s clinging to Emma’s back, the shaft of a strap-on buried deep within her, and she’s close, so close, and all she wants to do is bite down on Emma’s shoulder and feel the warmth beneath her mouth. Or when she has her face buried between Regina’s legs, and Regina’s making those demanding noises and pulling at Ruby’s hair, and Ruby desperately wants to dig her teeth into Regina’s thigh just to hear the surprised and hungry sound she’d make.

Ruby keeps her teeth to herself the whole time, although, God, it’s _hard_.

But Emma and Regina make it easier. They notice her frustration and together they find a way to help her, because Emma sees everything and Regina is as devious as they come. 

Ruby can’t bite anyone, so Emma and Regina bite _her_ instead.

They’ll have Ruby on her knees, face pressed into mattress, Regina’s fingers fucking her hard from behind, and Emma will leave a burning trail of criss-crossed teeth marks all the way down Ruby’s spine. Or she’ll be sat on Emma’s lap, legs spread wide and a vibrator buzzing within her pussy, Emma pressed to her back and holding Ruby’s arms pinned while Regina bites at her nipples until Ruby’s _crying_ with how bad she wants it. 

They leave marks _everywhere_ , telltale indentations in her skin. All up her thighs, along the column of her throat, on the shell of her ears, across the thin skin of her inner elbow. Bright red bruises sucked into the skin, and Ruby can’t help playing with them when she’s apart from her lovers, when Regina is busy being the Mayor and Emma is preoccupied at the Station. She’ll press down on her skin until she gasps, feeling the heat underneath, the lingering traces of their mouths upon her.

It’s getting ridiculous, how many times Ruby’s shut herself in the bathroom at Granny’s, hand braced against the wall as she fingers herself, quick and rough and _needy_ , thinking of the perfect gleam of teeth against her skin.

And they always know when she’s touched herself like that, they always smirk when they see her next, Emma’s smile playful, Regina’s smile wicked. They know what those marks _do_ to her, and they’ll happily give her even more to remember them by, biting down harder to make her writhe and _beg_.

Maybe it’s not such a bad thing that Ruby can’t bite anyone. Because as much as she sometimes might want to, what she has is even _better_. She gets to wear Regina and Emma’s bite marks like a brand of _ownership_ , because that’s the truth of the matter - they own her, utterly, completely, her soul held tight between their teeth.


End file.
